The removal of air borne particulate contaminants from the air is a concern to everyone. Gas phase particulate filtration has traditionally been accomplished by methods that utilize woven or nonwoven fabrics or webs. The performance of such a system is characterized by the initial efficiency of removal or capture of the particulate as a function of particle size, the initial resistance of the system to air or gas flow as a function of gas flow rate or face velocity, the average efficiency of removal or capture of the particulate as a function of particle size, and/or the way these factors change as the filter element loads with the particulate contaminant. Although different types of filter media are available, improvements are needed.